riverdellfandomcom-20200215-history
Maarten Remer
Maarten Remer was a student at Riverdell Community School. He started of as a 10th grader in the first season of Riverdell History. He's known for being protective over the people he loves. He is best friends with Amir Botie and has a relationship with Aline Coppens. He also has a conflict with Jordy Bovik and Thomas Embrechts. He was portrayed by Justin Kelly. Character History Maarten Remer was first seen in the first episode of Riverdell History Where Do I Even Start? (1). Maarten keeps having fights with his parents. When he says he wants to have a party, they don't let him. He goes over to his best friend Amir Botie's house and asks him if he can arrange a party because his parents won't let him. Amir says it's alright. He calls Aline Coppens to ask her out, but she says that she might be too busy. In Where Do I Even Start? (2) Maarten calls Aline to ask her if she's coming to the party or not. She tells her that she's being held captive by Jordy Bovik, Thomas Embrechts and their gang. Maarten hurries to their site and he rescues Aline. When the police shows up, they all run away. The problems start again in Partners For Life when Maarten and Aline both run into Jordy at school. They try to avoid him. Aline secretly meets with Jordy to talk things out. When Maarten finds out about that, he goes looking for Jordy and starts threatening him. The gang then waits for Maarten after school and start beating him up. Maarten and Aline are then seen at the party in We've Got Tonight having fun and dancing with each other. In No Woman No Cry Maarten and Aline both start working for charity. They start hanging out and start to develop feelings for each other. When Thomas starts making fun of them, Maarten kisses Aline to show them that he likes her, what starts their relationship. Maarten is then also seen in Fighting Over It, helping Amir out with his problems concerning Amber Braten. Maarten and Amir are then briefly seen playing soccer in the hallways in Fire and Ice (1). Maarten kicks the ball to Eline Hendrickx by accident. The ball hits her boobs, what causes toilet paper to fall out of her bra. In Sit Down and Listen Amber goes to Maarten for advice about Amir. Maarten realizes that Amber does have a crush on Amir, what leads to him helping Amir out. In Danger Zone (1) Maarten has cake for charity. He trips and smashes the cake on Thomas Embrechts and Jordy Bovik by accident. He runs away but knows how to shake them off. Later at a party at Amirs house, Thomas sees Maarten and Aline and wants to fight with him, but Amanda Grant stops them. The next day, Maarten goes to Aline's house to check up on her but she isn't there. Amir tells Maarten that he saw Aline with some guys. Maarten then remembers the old site and rushes over there. He sees Amanda there and convinces her to rescue Aline. When they succeed, Thomas and the gang are waiting for them. Thomas takes out a gun and points it to Maarten. When he heard the police, he panicked and shot Maarten in the shoulder. Thomas and the rest, except for Jordy, get arrested. Relationships Main article: Aline-Maarten Relationship. *Aline Coppens **Start Up: No Woman No Cry Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Season 1 Category:Riverdell History Category:Riverdell History Characters Category:Riverdell History Teens